More then you know
by shana122000
Summary: Chance and Guerrero's flashback fight. I suck at summaries just look inside for more. Rated M for later chapters.


**Ok so this is my story of the flashback in the season one finale. There are some spoilers in here since it is pertty much the whole flashback with a little hints of what I think was happening in there head and some added parts from me :p I don't own Human Target. I just like playing with there characters. Don't sue me. **

Guerrero was called in on this job because the boss man though he could get through to Junior. He knew Guerrero and Junior had a bond of some kind that might help him finish the job. So Guerrero set out to find him. It wasn't that hard he knew all of Junior's hiding spots even though Junior didn't know he knew. It was his job to keep informed so that's what he did. Guerrero showed up at the house and seen some lights from inside so he figured this was the right hideout. He broke in without any hassle and looked around.

There was a click and he turned quickly to see Junior with a gun pointed at him. "Hold it." junior said. Guerrero looked a bit shocked that a gun was pointed at him but just went with the whole thing. "Hey dude. What's going on dude?" Junior lowered his gun but still kept alert for anything that might happen. He knew Guerrero and he figured the Old man sent him to check up on things.

Guerrero took his chance to see if he could talk Junior down a bit knowing he was on edge. "The phone is ringing off the hook. Everyone's freaking out. The old man calls and says Juniors off the reservation." Junior shook his head. "How did you find this place? I never told anybody about it." Guerrero just nodded and shrugged a shoulder. "Dude it's me. So you gonna tell me what the hells going on here?" Junior shook his head again. "Just turn around and walk away. This is got nothing to do with you." Guerrero sighed and knew he wasn't getting through to Junior. He had to try harder. "The old man calls me himself and says drop everything and come handle this. I think it has something to do with me." Guerrero steps forward towards Junior but Junior steps back and lifts the gun again pointing it at Guerrero. Guerrero stops and takes in a breath hoping it wouldn't be his last. "You like really lost your mind haven't you? I know you been a little weird lately, dude, but your like fully gone 'round the bend." Junior faltered a bit but stood his ground. "She hasn't done anything wrong." Guerrero raises his eyebrow and watched Junior taking in his actions. "Who cares man. It's work, sometimes it's fun, sometimes it's not. I mean quit acting like a baby and let's get in there and finish this thing." Junior stood his ground still not budging. "You gotta go through me first." Guerrero rolled his eyes seeing that talking wasn't going to change Juniors mind so he decided to act. "Dude fine not cool." Guerrero turned acting like he was going to walk away but instead kicked the gun from Juniors hands and pulled his own from behind his back. "Dude you're kinda putting me in a me or you type situation here." Juniors eyes lit up and he attacked Guerrero throwing punches at him which Guerrero just swatted away. Guerrero didn't want to hurt him. He knew that wasn't what he was sent to do. Instead he just tried to take as many hits as he could. He knocked Junior over and kicked him against a bookshelf thinking that would knock him out but he was wrong. Junior got up and tackled the smaller man into the wall. He then picked him up and body slammed him onto a side table. Guerrero let out a groan but just sat up against the table knowing nothing was going to change Juniors mind. Guerrero stared up the sights of the gun at Junior. "Don't make a whole thing out of it."

Junior grabbed a gun again and pointed it at Guerrero. He put his finger on the trigger and just stood there a few seconds thinking about what to do. He didn't want to take anymore innoccent lives. Him and Guerrero and been through a lot and he knew Guerrero was just following orders. He also knew Guerrero had taught him a lot and helped him out of quite a few tight situations. He owed the man more then he could imagine. He seen Katherine in his periferals and relaxed a bit. He didn't want her to see any more death. Katherine grabbed his hand and he lowered it looking at her. Guerrero stayed perfectly still on the floor watching the interaction and he gulped. He felt a weird twang in his stomach almost like jealousy at the way the two acted together. Junior swallowed trying to figure out what to do next. He then looked at Guerrero and nodded at him. "Get up. Turn around." Guerrero did as was told and he closed his eyes thinking Junior was actually going to end it all. Not even looking in his eyes to see the hurt. Junior leaned up behind Guerrero and whispered very low so Katherine couldn't hear. "I'm sorry." With that said he took the butt of the gun and hit Guerrero over the head.

Guerrero was out cold. He woke up to find Baptiste watching him. He groaed and stood. They had a slight talk and Guerrero said he was done he was dropping the case and leaving. That was also the last time Guerrero thought he would see Junior thinking Baptiste would kill the girl and Junior as well for betraying the family.

Guerrero went on with his life he found new work elsewhere cause the old mans buisness fell apart after Junior fell off the face of the earth. Guerrero knew Baptiste hadn't finished the job so he knew Junior was still alive. He smiled to himself liking that idea as he drove down the road in his eldo. Junior really had fallen under the radar. Even Guerrero couldn't find him. He figured he never would either. He then got a call. He grabbed his blackberry and checked the caller I.D. The name was listed as "Christopher Chance". He raised an eyebrow and picked it up thinking it was a job for him. "Guerrero speaking." What he heard on the other side of the line made him almost drop his phone.

**Ok so tell me what you think. I'm thinking of where I'm going with this still so it will take me a bit for a second chapter but I kinda have a general idea. Reviews make me a happy writer! ^.^**


End file.
